1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pesticides, insecticides, insect repellant, insect anti-feeding, cleaning, glue dissolving and anti-irritation and wound healing compositions for humans and animals and, more particularly, to such compositions which are effective in killing, removing and/or repelling a wide range of endoparasites, ectoparasites and insects while also being non-toxic to humans, animals, and the environment.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a need for products that are effective at controlling, killing, removing and/or repelling insects, for example blood-sucking insects, such as mosquitoes, ticks, fleas, lice, bed bugs, tsetse flies and other nuisance insects. For example in the treatment of human head lice, there is a need for a product that is capable of killing all lice in a single treatment, removes nits, is easy to apply, has a short treatment time, provides protection from reinfestation, is gentle to the scalp and other skin area to which it comes into contact with, is non-damaging to hair, is non-toxic to humans, is easy to remove and does not provide a lingering odor. It is also desirable that there is little or no risk of development of resistance to the product, for example such a problem of resistance has been observed with pyrethroids and malathion. These products have a specific target site action, and mutation and therefore development of resistance is possible. In addition, malathion products have a 8 to 12 hour treatment time, which is not very convenient for a user. Accordingly, it is desirable for a product to have a mechanical mode of action in order to reduce the likelihood of developing resistance by the insects and/or pests that are intended to be controlled, killed, removed and/or repelled by the product. What is needed is a product that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior treatment compositions, and addresses the requirements for products that are used in the controlling, killing, removing and/or repelling of insects and/or other pests.